A New Hope
The Cantina "Do you really think we'll find a pilot here?" Luke asked. "Well most of the best pilots will be found here. But all of you should watch your steps." The group began to walk into the rounded building. "Come along R2." C-3PO said. R2, Donald and Goffy attempted to keep up. The group walked in, as they did a thing on the wall next to them let off an alarm of some sort. The barkeep looked over to them. "Hey!" He said, "We don't serve their kind here!" "What?" Luke asked. "Your droids, They'll have to wait outside, we don't want them here." "Why don't you wait out by the speeder, we don't want any trouble." "I heartily agree with you, sir." C-3PO said, turning to head back up the steps. Sor turned to Donald and Goofy, "I guess that means us guys too." Goofy said. "Yeah..." Donald said dejectedly. "Don't worry about it, we'll find a pilot and then we'll be out in no time." Goofy and Donald noded and walked/rolled out of the building. Sora, Riku, and Luke looked around at all the aliens in the building. "I suggest we all seperate." Obi-Wan said. "We can look faster seperate than together." The kids nodded, they all went seperate ways. "Excuse me?" Kairi said to two purple skinned aliens that seemed to be arguing, they stopped to look at her. "Are either of you pilots that can take us to Alderaan?" They both shook their heads and started to point her to others. Kairi just walked off and started to talk to others. Sora just walked around, hoping to see a person that might be bragging about how good their ship is, no such luck. Sora walked by Riku who was talking to a slug headed alien, Riku cut the alien off. "Hey, Sora! Don't wander off, we gotta find a pilot." "Just a second, I gotta get a drink. All that time in the hot suns you know." "Alright. Just don't spend too much money, we might have to pool our money to convince our pilot." "What? Are you saying I'm irresponsible?" Riku went back to talking to the alien. Sora walked up to the counter, Luke was there. "Hey, Luke." Sora said enthusiastically. "Hey." The bartender handed Luke a glass, Luke took it and walked away. Obi-Wan was close by talking to a bear-like creature. Sor had to resist the urge to ask if it was related to Beast, he figured that thing would rip his arms off with a joke like that. Sora tapped the bartender on the shoulder. "Can I get one of those?" Sora asked. "You sure you can handle it, kid?" "Yeah." The bartender shrugged and went to making the drink. A seal-faced alien went upto Sora and started speakng its native tongue. A man with a severely disfigured face tapped Sora on the shoulder, "He doesn't like you." the man said. "Sorry." Sora replied. "I don't like you either. You just watch yourself, we're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems." "I'll be careful." Sora said. "You'll be dead!" the man said. "This little one is of no interest to you." Obi-Wan said, "Now come, let me get you something." The disfigured man threw Sora into a table. "No fighting!" The bartender said, "No fighting!" The disfigured man took out a blaster, Obi-Wan, fast as lightning, took out his lightsaber and cut the seal faced alien's arm off and cut the man in the chest. Both enemies collapsed onto the ground, still alive. Kairi turned from who she was talking to to see the comotion. "Sora!" She said running over to where Obi-Wan and Sora were. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to Sora, Kairi arrived and offered him her hand as well. "I'm alright." Sora said as he stood up. Kairi turned to where the person she was talking to was, the guy was gone. "Darn." she said. "What's wrong?" Sora inqueried. "I was talking to this guy, he said he could take us to Alderaan." "Oh," Obi-Wan said, "that's alright Kairi. Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that just might suit us." As they walked away from the fight scene, Sora turned towards Kairi, "Who would brag about having the death sentence on twelve systems?" Kairi just shrugged. The five walked by Riku who was still talking with the slug headed alien. "Riku," Sora said, "come on. Obi-Wan's found us a ship." "Well," Riku said to the slug head, "can't say it's been a pleasure." He walked off to join the others. Outside C-3PO, R2, Goofy, and Donald stood by the speeder as several Stormtroopers unmounted their Dewbacks. "I don't like the look of this." C-3PO said to R2. Goofy was sitting in the cockpit of the speeder, "Hmm... Where do you suppose the radio is on this thing?" Goofy almost started to fiddle with the controls until Donald popped up, "Goofy! We can't attract any attention! Don't touch anything!" "Sorry Donald. It's just kinda boring out here." "Maybe a game of tic-tac-toe will help?" "Sure!" Goofy said enthusiastically. Inside, the band started to play a new song. A man about in his 30s sat down at the table Chewbacca showed them to. "Han Solo, I'm captain of the Millenium Falcon." The man said, "Chewie here tells me you're looking for safe passage to the Alderaan system." "Yes," Obi-Wan said, "indeed. If it's a fast ship." "Fast ship?" Han said, almost sounding offended, "You've never heard of the Millenium Falcon?" "Should I have?" Obi-Wan asked. "It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." The group looked confused. "I've outrun Imperial starships. Not the local bulk cruisers mind you, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?" "Only passengers," Obi-Wan said, "myslef, the boys, the girl, four droids, and no questions asked." "What is this? Some knd of local trouble?" Han asked. "Let's just say we'd like to avoid an Imperial entaglements." "Well," Han said, "that's the real trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. 10,000. All in advance." Riku, Sora, and Kairi all cringed. "10,000?" Luke asked, sounding outraged, "We could almost buy our own ship for that!" "Well who's going to fly it, kid? You?" "You bet I could, I'm not such a bad pilot myself." Luke turned to Obi-Wan, "We don't have to sit here and listen-" he begain to rise but Obi-Wan sat him back down. "We can pay you 2,000 now, plus 15 when we reach Alderaan." "17?" Han asked, almost in shock, Kairi, Sora, and Riku looking shocked too, Obi-Wan nodded. "Okay," Han said, "you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94." "94." Obi-Wan said, ensuring he would remember the number. Han looked in between Luke and Sora, the bartender was talking to some Sandtroopers. "Looks like someone's taken an interest in your handywork." He said. The group turned around and saw the Sandtropers, Kairi noticed some of them had a black heart symbol on the left side of their chest. "Sora." she said. Sora noticed the marks too. "Heartless. We gotta get outta here." "There's a back exit out that way." Han said pointing to the left, the group got up and walked away. The bartender pointed the Sandtroops to Han's table. "Alright," one Sandtrooper said, "we'll check it out." When the troopers arrived, only Han and Chewie were sitting. The troopers walked away from the table. "17,000!" Han said, trying not to yell, "Those guys must really be desperate, this could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready." Obi-Wan, Luke, Kairi, Sora, and Riku were rushing out of the building, trying to look inconspicuous. "We'll have to sell you're speeder." Obi-Wan said. "That's fine, I'm never coming back to this planet again." The group rushed past R2 and C-3PO. The group got in the speeder for the last time, Luke drove it to Spaceport Speeders, a local speeder shop that bought and sold landspeeders. Luke went inside a building at talked with the manager who agreed to help Luke to sell the speeder. Luke parked the speeder in a walkway which was not too far away from the dockng bays. "Speeder for sale!" Sora shouted out, "we've got a speeder for sale!". "A slightly used X-34!" Kairi added. "Great-" Riku said putting his hand on one of the back jets, a panel fell off, "good condition!" "Gets you where you wanna go!" Luke said to people passing by, most people just walked off, others stared at Sora like he just got out of a loony bin. An insectoid Vuvrian walked up to the group. "What do we have here?" she asked. "I want to sell this speeder." Luke said. "If we can get a fair price." Obi-Wan added. "Yeah. I paid 2400 for it, I've put a lot of work into it. I think it's worth a lot more." "1500 is all I can offer you." the vuvrian said. "1500?" Sora objected. "Yeah," Luke said, "look, this landspeeder's in great shape, even if it's not very pretty." "We can accept no less than 2000." Obi-Wan said, waving his hand. "Your grip on reality is fragile, humans. It's the newer models that are in demand now, not these old ones. I shall probably have to sell it at a loss." "But it's still not a fair price." Obi-Wan said, waving his hand again. "You touch a responsive chord in my... charitable nature, human. 1600." Alright," Luke said, "give it here." the vuvrian handed over a bag. Luke took the bag, and then put on a poncho. "Look at this," Luke said to Obi-Wan, "Ever since the XP-38 came out, they just aren't in demand." "It'll beenough." Obi-Wan said. The group walked off a little, Luke looked back as the vuvrian got in his speeder and drove off. Sora looked back and saw Luke staring, "You alright Luke?" "Yeah. I'm just going to miss that thing." "Well, you're never coming back here anyway, right?" "Yeah..." The two ran off to catch up with the others. Little did any of them know, a black clad Kubaz was trailing them. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.